Bradberton overpass
(southwest) (northwest) (northeast) }} The Bradberton overpass is a location in Nuka-World in 2287. Background The overpass was part of a highway that allowed travelers a faster way to travel to Nuka-World before the Great War. The overpass near Bradberton is being used as a base of operations by a Gunners scouting team, sent to explore the western areas of the Commonwealth. Stumbling upon the Nuka-World transit center, the Gunners elected to hike through the mountains instead of taking the transit, which they thought was a trap. The hike, being harder than anticipated, was made worse when they lost communications with their headquarters. They set up a base of operations on the ruins of the overpass, and are now waiting for reinforcements that are usually sent out in situations like these. Layout The overpass is two pieces of a highway that have been able to stand by themselves. The Gunners that have taken over the location seem to have been able to carve it out into an outpost based around, and on top of the overpasses. A single shack contains an elevator that lifts the user to the top of one overpass. Here, a shack and a gondola lift can be found bringing users to the adjacent overpass, giving them an overview of Nuka-World. On the first side, one is met by three Gunners and an assaultron. One of the Gunners is wearing a suit of power armor. Taking the gondola, the other side has 2 gunners and another assaultron and there is an empty suit of power armor that a gunner Gunner may enter; one gunner on this side wields a Fat Man. Toward the end of the second overpass lays the last shack of the settlement. Inside, a Gunner terminal can be found. Notable loot * A suit of power armor is worn by a Gunner. If the fusion core is destroyed and the resulting explosion does not kill the gunner inside, he will step out allowing one to take the suit. * A second set of potentially unoccupied leveled power armor can be found by riding the gondola south. Gunners may enter the suit if they are alerted to the player's presence. Notes * If alerted, be aware of combat with sentries guarding the elevator on the ground. The Gunner atop the overpass may occasionally walk off the edge and plunge to their death while trying to investigate. * Fast traveling to this location will instantly alert every Gunner except the leader at the southern-most end of the camp to the Sole Survivor's presence. Even maxed-out sneak skills may not prevent immediate combat, especially if arriving in broad daylight. This may result in a swift death even at high-levels, since it puts them into weapons range of two assaultrons and half a dozen human Gunners at once, one of which is wearing power armor, another one toting a Fat Man with unobstructed sight on the Survivor. * Northeast of the overpass, a deathclaw will ambush the player in the hills. Further north is a shack with a yao guai which appears to have been used for distilling. Appearances The Bradberton overpass appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs The power armor frame and its random leveled parts on the southern overpass section may respawn upon subsequent visits if it was entered by a Gunner before. Gallery BradbertonOverpass2-NukaWorld.jpg|North section BradbertonOverpass1-NukaWorld.jpg|South section Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Эстакада Брэдбертона uk:Естакада Бредбертона